


Yes

by favefangirl



Series: Sterek one-shots [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hints of Smut, M/M, Please read, Scisaac - Freeform, Supportive Sheriff, author is procrastinating, bc sterek, cockblocks, did i mention sterek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: After defeating the Villain of the Week, Stiles must face a more testing task - getting Derek Hale to talk about his feelings!





	

The dipping sun caught the green in Derek's eyes, almost as though it was reflecting the bright leaves in the juniper trees. Stiles turned his head to look at him, but he still stared forward at where the sun was setting, casting purple hues across the sky. Stiles huffed, and turned back to stare out across Beacon Hills.

He didn't know if it was the last of the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, or the relief at seeing the town again - something he had been sure he had done for the very last time - but everything seemed so beautiful now. The faint rustling of leaves from where Scott and Isaac were fighting in the woods behind (and perhaps something else, but Stiles tried not to think about that), the technicolour sky, the scorching heat of the day fading to a pleasant warmth, each thing so mundane yet so incredible.

Stiles didn't have some fragile wolfy ego like the others, and wasn't embarrassed to admit he had been _bricking_ it back in the witch's lair. He felt fear like never before, it was worse than ever before when they had faced the supernatural villain of the week. He'd also felt guilty.

It had been _someone's_ bright idea for Stiles and Derek to drive to the lair together to trap the witch, so the rest could set up what was needed to get rid of her. Of course, it had resulted in the typical bickering. _Maybe_ Stiles had said something he hadn't meant. And _maybe_ it had been something along the lines of 'No one would be sad if you were to disappear'. So _maybe_ Stiles had only been able to think about how he wouldn't be able to take that back if the witch killed him when their plan went wrong, instead of, you know, thinking of ways to stop the witch from killing him.

The witch seemed to always be one step ahead of them, and instead it ended with Stiles and Derek being trapped instead of the witch. And Scott and Isaac had to save them and kill the witch whilst he and Derek were left useless. It took Scott and Isaac time, enough time, anyway...

"Are we going to talk about the fact you kissed me when we thought that witch was about to kill us?" Stiles asked, not turning to look at Derek - _refusing_ to look at Derek.

Derek was silent for a few seconds, and Stiles caved and turned to face him. Derek was still looking ahead, but his stare had softened a little bit, and Stiles felt hope begin to brew in his stomach. The kiss, although brief, had made the dull voice in the back of Stiles' mind - which often gushed over Derek - full on _scream_. Derek's lips had been hard and insistent for the few seconds they had met Stiles', and Stiles couldn't help but squeak a little bit - just a little.

"I know you're Mr Strong and Silent, and you don't talk about your feelings. Just tell me - did you mean it?" Stiles continued, watching Derek's features closely.

Derek didn't even flinch. He stayed stoic, emotionless, calm. With a great crash, Scott and Isaac came tumbling out of the woods, clothed (thankfully.) They grinned, blushing, and mumbled something that sounded something like, 'Let's get going', before turning and walking away.

Stiles felt deflated, as though all the tension had left his muscles, and air had left his body. He began following Scott and Isaac, who were already disappearing back into the tree line, when a firm grip caught his bicep. In shock, Stiles spun around ready to start yelling, when Derek's face was mere inches from his own. Sure, Derek was frowning with his death-eyes, but it still took Stiles' breath away.

"Yes." Derek said, barely a whisper, and then he was gone. But the word was still there, lingering in the fresh forest air, and Stiles felt as though he was sat on cloud nine.

~~~~~

Later that night, Stiles' arm still thrummed with electricity from where Derek had touched him. The heat, even through the red hoodie Stiles had chosen to wear, was immense and Stiles could still feel it as he stuffed as many Doritos into his mouth as he could,  _Goon_ playing in the background. He didn't even hear someone creeping through his window until Derek Hale was stood right in front of him (looking downright sheepish and adorable).

It was enough to make Stiles jump, and cry out around the Doritos. He was pretty sure he had cheese powder all around his mouth, and he did his best to chew around such a mouthful. Derek refused to meet Stiles' eye, and Stiles brain was riddled with a mixture of confusion and attraction and something he couldn't quite define. After finally swallowing and wiping his mouth on the hem of his t-shirt, Stiles took a moment to think about what to say.

"You can't just climb through people's windows, Sourwolf!" He chose, pausing the movie mid Sean William Scott punching some guy for being homophobic. Derek didn't even flinch. "Why are you here, Derek?" Stiles asked, calming his voice.

"What you said - what I did earlier-"

"When you kissed me," Stiles corrected.

Derek's features twisted into a frown, and he nodded, "When I _kissed_ you. We didn't get a chance to talk... about... it?"

Derek spoke without conviction, and Stiles couldn't help the frown that fell on his face. He was aware Derek didn't do talking, but this, with what had been said, Stiles hoped that maybe... just this once... He might just, at least for this if for anything, he might just... _try_ to talk?

What was Stiles thinking, why would Derek _try_? Why would Stiles mean enough to him for Derek to all of a sudden become the world's greatest speaker? Stiles was the spare piece of the pack, the unnecessary member. What did they need with some hyperactive human with no verbal filter and an inability to calm the hell down. And Derek was the Alpha, he needed a strong mate (they'd all heard Lydia give _that_ awkward speech) who had a strong sense of the supernatural, was freakishly intelligent and, most importantly, hot.

But Stiles was none of the above, and never would be. "Talk about it? About what? The kiss?" Stiles asked stutteringly.

Derek cringed, "About the woods."

"When you said you meant it?" Stiles pressed, adrenaline coursing through his body.

"Jesus, Stiles, are you actually going to make me say this?" Derek growled, frowning, running a hand through his hair.

Stiles frowned in reply, "Say what?"

Finally, Derek looked Stiles straight in the eye. Stiles could almost taste the apprehension, and the way Derek was looking at him - he could barely supress a shudder. The room was deafeningly silent, everything seemed too bright and not quite bright enough all at once, and Stiles felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I'm cr-How do y-Jesus, Stiles." Derek shook his head and appeared to compose himself. "I'm crazy about you. How do you not know?"

Stiles stayed staring at a blushing Derek (he was freaking _blushing_ ) who looked as though he wished for nothing more than the floor to open up and swallow him whole. In Stiles' defence, literally the hottest guy he had ever seen had just told him he was crazy about him, what else was he supposed to do other than squeak, "Why?"

Now it was Derek's turn to look incredulous. "Because... I mean you're... You?"

"Exactly!" Stiles cried, then calmed his voice to continue. "I mean, I'm not exactly _mate_ material, am I?"

"I don't care about mates or any of those other bull alpha responsibilities." Derek argued, "And neither should you."

Stiles stared, mouth open. No one had ever put him first before, his dad notwithstanding. He'd always been Scott's side-kick, and a nuisance and irritating. No one had ever _wanted_ to keep Stiles around, and no one especially had wanted Stiles over anything. It was unheard of!

And maybe that scared him a little bit, but that didn't stop him from pushing his laptop off his lap, surging forwards onto his knees, grabbing Derek by the collar of his leather jacket, and crashing their lips together. Derek got with the programme pretty quickly, and gave as much as he was given, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist and kissing back hungrily.

They broke apart long enough for Stiles to push his laptop and Doritos onto his floor, before he was pulling Derek onto the bed with him. Derek landed with an 'ooph', catching himself on his elbows either side of Stiles' head, and moving his lips back to Stiles'. Stiles, not one to be outdone, wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, and held their bodies together. It was a mess, neither was sure who's air they were breathing, but neither had ever been happier.

~~~~~

"Good morning, son." Sheriff Stilinski said the next day, stepping into the room and peering around the bedroom door.

"Hey dad," Stiles croaked from where he was covered up to his neck by his sheets.

"Is Derek Hale actually in your bed?" Sheriff asked, clearly dreading the answer, having made to leave the room before catching a glimpse of the other man in his peripheral vision.

Derek was silent for a moment before finally saying, "Sheriff."

Sheriff could only shake his head and walk out. Stiles heard Derek breathe a sigh of relief, and couldn't supress a laugh. He was all too aware of what he had let himself in for, and he knew how complicated things would be with the pack, and of course with his father (who would expect a full explanation, and would want to have a 'quiet word' with Derek at some point.) But as he rolled over and buried his face in the crook of Derek's neck, he couldn't help but think it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on two different au's I've seen.  
> The first was the whole, "Are we going to talk about the fact you kissed me when we thought that witch was about to kill us? I know you're Mr Strong and Silent, and you don't talk about your feelings. Just tell me - did you mean it?" "Yes.", bits. It was somewhere on Instagram so credit to the original author.  
> The second is the well known trope of the Sheriff walking in the morning after and seeing Derek in Stiles' bed and everyone being all awkward, but hey.  
> This is basically the product of me needing a break from drama coursework and wanting to try and get back into writing because my multi-chap fic [Of Broken Hearts and Flower Shops](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7833703/chapters/17883043>) has ground to a halt because I have no inspiration, it's all dried up at the moment and I'm trying to get my creative juices flowing for the lovely people who avidly read that fic.  
> Please leave Kudos and a comment if you did/didn't enjoy to let me know why.  
> Hit me up on my Instagram, @favefangirl , where I spend too much time obsessing over stuff. Or my tumblr [all-the-best-urls-were-used](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/all-the-best-urls-were-used) because I love talking to other people in my fandoms.  
> Have a great day/night/life!


End file.
